


Errand Boy

by OCWotchny



Category: Bayonetta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Arizona State University, F/M, M/M, Servants, Spitroasting, Strapping, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: Balder gets fucked in the ass and then has to run his frat bro roommate's errands for the day.
Relationships: Balder/Rosa (Bayonetta), Balder/The Lumen Frat, Balder/The Strap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Errand Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is... my magnum opus

**Tuesday, October 5th, 7:36 A.M**

Balder lies near-comatose on the bed, his skinny little legs splayed at an odd angle with cum dripping sanguinely from his used hole. His roommate, Holster, stands nearby, towelling himself off and getting dressed for the day as though this is a normal circumstance (which, Balder supposes, it sort of is for them). He feels the wet slap of a rag landing on his thigh when his roommate tosses it over to him, but still hasn’t recovered enough to clean himself up.

“Oh, hey,” Holster says, pulling a shirt on over his head. “There’s a list of stuff I need done by this evening on the fridge.” Balder looks over to him through the curtain of silky white hair falling in tresses over his shoulder, arms trembling as he pushes himself up and brushes it out of his face. “I need it done by this evening, okay?” He flashes a grin. “I’d hate for you to see what happens if you mess it up.”

Balder nods slowly, before collapsing back onto the bed for another few minutes of rest while his roommate takes his leave.

**Tuesday, October 5th, 8:17 A.M**

_ Clean up the living room and the kitchen.  _

Balder sighs as he looks at the mess around him, and slowly gets to work. He stacks red solo cups and stuffs them into the black trash bag he carries, and folds up pizza boxes to follow suit. Every time he leans over to pick something up, an ache shoots through his lower back, but he grins and bares it all the same.

**Tuesday, October 5th, 9:24 A.M**

_ Pick up my suit from the dry-cleaners _

The steps up to the laundromat aren’t very steep, but Balder’s legs still throb every time he lifts them. He has to take a breather halfway up, hand coming to his back to support himself. 

“Um, excuse me,” he hears behind him, and looks to the step below him to see a middle-aged woman with a concerned look on her face. “Sir, are you okay? You seem to be–…”

“I’m  _ fine,” _ he snaps, lips twisting into a snooty scowl. “It is nothing for someone like  _ you _ to be concerned about. Good day to you, madame,” he spits, before turning and marching the rest of the way up away from the stunned lady.

**Tuesday, October 5th, 10:44 A.M**

_ Meet Rosa and Nia to discuss the soc project final _

“Oh, no,” Balder says, looking at the paper. Worry creases his forehead, and he prays that that’s all he’s going to be doing.

**Tuesday, October 5th, 11:01 A.M**

_ Meet Rosa and Nia to discuss the soc project final _

It is not all Balder is doing.

“My, you’re even more loose than usual, my dear,” he hears from behind him. “Did Holster use you already this morning, you naughty little thing?”

He can only muster a weak whimper in response; not that talking would do him any good to begin with, considering how his mouth is currently busy anyways. Strong fingers thread into his hair before harshly tugging him up, eliciting a sharp cry from him while juices dribble from his chin onto the desk below him.

“Well, whore?” Nia asks, nudging his jaw with his thigh and steering his head to the left. “She asked you a question. Was your slutty little hole torn up this morning, hmm?”

Rosa cackles from behind him, and he yelps when her gloved hand cracks onto his pale ass cheek.

“W-we… We’re supposed to– oh, God above– we have to– ah– discuss the...–!”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Nia mutters, shoving his head back down. “We’re almost done with it, tell Holster to chill out. I’ll put the finishing touches today.” 

Rosa hums in response, and reaches forward to grab long locks of hair like reins on a horse. “Perhaps you shall,” she coos, tugging his head back while Nia reaches forward to pull on his jaw, splaying his legs a little wider to help with access. “Or, perhaps we’ll just toy with you all day long. How does that sound?” She releases his hair and moves down instead to spread his cheeks more, slowing her thrusts while her thumb plays at the edge of his hole. She can’t help but stare at how red and irritated it is around the black silicon strap moving in and out of him, warm heat pooling in her gut as she marvels at the contrast with his creamy white skin. She licks her lips, and looks up to lock eyes with Nia and grin.

“Yes,” she says. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Nia throws up a peace sign in response.

Between them both, getting spitroasted like it’s his job, Balder remembers the rest of the list and thinks to himself that it really,  _ really _ doesn’t.

**Tuesday, October 5th, 1:26 P.M**

_ Pick up milk, eggs, paper towels, and popcorn up from the store. _

Balder is once again walking funny. He had just gotten over the sore ache from this morning, but after two hours of being thrashed in an office it had come

back with a vengeance. At least his grocery trip is almost done; milk and eggs were easy to cross off, and by some miracle the store still had a few packages of napkins that he was quickly able to throw in his cart. Now, though, he has to find popcorn, which is proving… Difficult.

Well, actually finding it had been easy, truth be told, but getting some would turn out to be quite a problem.

_ Sale! Free popcorn, as many bags as you want for free, if you can carry all of them in your arms! _

It sounds like a sweet deal, but the stranger standing next to the empty box with an armful of Orville’s seems to think so as well, which leaves Balder in a bit of a predicament.

He clears his throat. “Excuse me,” he asks haughtily. “Might I ask that you part with a few of those bags? There is plenty to go around.”

The man peeks out from behind the pile in his arms, black hair spiky-messy and unkempt, and the glare he gives makes Balder’s blood run cold.

“Beat it, you prissy little bitch,” he says. “The sign says ‘as much as I can carry’, and this is how much I can carry. Go somewhere else for popcorn.”

Balder scowls. “There is no need for such an attitude, I simply–”

“And I simply don’t care,” he snaps, cutting the man off. “I have a movie night with my roommate, and they’re waiting at home for me. Get lost.”

Balder stares at him, mouth hanging in shock. He takes in his shitty hair, his ugly jorts, and his stained grey jacket, and thinks about how shitty his day has been going, and lunges forward for the popcorn without thinking.

The stranger’s reflexes are quick, however, and his foot shoots out to catch Balder’s kneecap right where Nia had trounced him earlier. He falls like a house of cards, and the man struts off without another word.

After a minute of recovering, however, Balder triumphantly holds up a single package of popcorn.

**Tuesday, October 5th, 5:00 P.M**

_ Return this book to the university library. It might be overdue _

The stairs in the library are ridiculous. He knows that it’s an important building, but he can’t help but curse its size anyways. His back hurts, his undergarments are soiled from all of the fluids leaking from his abused hole, and his knees feel like they’re about to give out.

And now, he also has to deal with this.

“This book has been due for two months,” the receptionist says. “I don’t know what else to tell you. It’s a forty dollar fine.” 

Balder’s brow twitches in annoyance. He’s beginning to lose patience. “Perhaps so, but aren’t there exceptions? And such a steep fine seems rather outlandish, wouldn’t you say?”

The receptionist shrugs, uncaring. “I don’t make the rules, honey. Forty dollars now, or it racks up and gets fined to the account at the end of the semester.”

Oh, no. 

Balder thinks about the $55 in his account, how he needs twenty of it for printing, and the punishment he’ll be dealt if he fails here. 

He decides that his professor can deal with double-sided pages, and sighs as he pulls out his wallet. The receptionist gives him a sympathetic look, and reaches forward to turn the card reader to face him.

**Tuesday, October 5th, 7:12 P.M**

Balder looks up from where he’s studying when his door opens, and turns to face Holster when he arrives.

“Hey, man,” he says, setting his bag down onto a chair. “What’s up? Did you get everything done today.”

Balder turns in his chair to face his roommate, and nods once. “I did, indeed. Your suit is hanging on your side of the closet, and I was informed that Nia will be putting the finishing touches on the project just this evening. The library book was returned, and the groceries have been put away in the kitchen.”

Holster raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, about that,” he starts, and Balder feels the blood drain from his face. “I saw there was only one bag in the pantry. I thought I told you to get a box.”

“W-Well,” Balder stutters, nails digging into the denim of his black skinny jeans. “Th-There was a sale, you see, and you only told me to pick up popcorn, with no explicit amount–”

Holster shakes his head. “No good, man. Who the fuck just wants one bag of popcorn?” He reaches down to undo his belt buckle, and Balder stammers. “You fucked up, bro. Get  _ it _ out of the closet, you know the rules.”

**Tuesday, October 5th, 9:10 P.M**

_ Crack! _

Balder yelps when a hand comes down onto his asscheek from behind. The maid outfit he’s in manages to soften the blow somewhat, but he’s still sore from getting reamed just an hour prior. 

“Looking good, skank!” He hears Nia call, before grabbing a cup from the tray he’s holding and disappearing into the crowd of the party. Briefly, Balder considers doing something deranged, like stealing all the doorknobs in the house. Is this worth it? Is free housing really worth this treatment? This humiliation? This abuse?

He pauses then, and remembers the hefty sum ASU had fined Rosa last semester for her housing arrangement.

Yes, he concedes with a wince. Yes it is.


End file.
